Chien perdu
by petite-Miu
Summary: Une rue, deux jeunes filles, un chien perdu et des maîtres à trouvés...


_Bonjour les ami(e)s ! _

_Me voilà de retour ( après une longue absence ) avec un petit_

_OS que j'ai voulu simple et un peu rigolo :) _

_En espérent qu'il vous plaise ! _

ps: Pour les lecteurs de La Maladie de mon coeur le chapitre sera posté ce week-end ( 04-05/ 06 )

* * *

><p>- Ouf! c'est bon la journée est enfin terminer soupira Alice qui venait de sortir de la fac .<p>

- Attend est tu en train de me dire que tu en a marre de stylisme?

- Non mais ça va pas! C'est ma dernière année et tu crois que je vais flancher ? s'indigna t-elle en se plantant au milieu du trottoire.

- Je rigolais Alice

- J'espère bien! j'ai simplement hâte de lancer ma propre maison de couture, et toi la fac ça va?

- Oui, oui dernière ligne droite souriai-je

- En tout cas je suis préssé de rentrer à l'apparte souffla t-elle

Alice et moi partagions un appartement, nous nous connaissions depuis toute petite et on s'était promis dès la primaire que plus tard nous habiterions ensemble pendant nos études et c'est pourquoi nous étions ici à Seattle, elle en fac de stylisme et moi en fac de littéraire.

Nous marchions toute les deux dans les rues de Seattle pour rejoindre notre petit appartement discuttant de tout et de rien.

- Bella dit-elle d'un air sérieux

- Hum...Oui? commençai-je à m'inquièté

- Surtout ne te retourne pas m'ordonna t-elle

Je m'affolais de suite, une Alice sérieuse était toujours signe de problème.

- Alice qu'est ce qui ce passe? chuchotai-je

- On est suivis dit-elle dans un seul souffle

Ho mon dieu! c'est pas possible, ma vie allait prendre fin aujourd'hui.

- Ho mon dieu soufflai-je en m'accrochant à son bras

- Bella arrête! m'intimida t-elle. Ne change pas de comportement, il nous regarde.

Je me figeais de suite.

- Qui et comment l'a tu vu?

- Il traînait devant la fac ce matin et depuis que tu es venus me chercher il nous suit.

Je m'étais figé et c'était maintenant Alice qui m'entrainait en serrant fort mon bras.

- Tu...tu aurais du appelé la police dis-je le souffle court

- Non pas la police...la Spa souriait-elle

Je m'arrêtais net face à son changement de comportement, je me retournais vivement sentant la bêtise et tombait sur un grand dalmatien. Je regardais de nouveau Alice avec un regard mauvais et elle éclata de rire. Le chien se mit à aboyer nous faisant sursauter.

- Un chien dis-je ahuris, provoquant de nouveau un aboyement

- Le pauvre à du ce sauver de chez lui et se retrouve perdu disait Alice d'une petite voix en tendant la mains vers le Dalmatien mais celui-ci ce mit directement à grogner et à montrer les dents. Alice reculait aussitôt et se postait derrière moi me posissionant face à la bête. Alice me tenait par les épaules m'empêchant tout mouvement elle posait même son menton sur mon épaule droite regardant à l'abris la bête.

- Al...Alice tu sais très bienque les chiens et moi sa fait deux dis-je d'une voix tremblotante

- Il paraissait si gentil minauda t-elle

- Il paraissait! grognai-je

- J'ai un plan s'écria t-elle

- Et en quoi consiste ton plan dis-je les dents sérrés

- On se sauve! cria t-elle en courant comme une folle

Je restait coite pendant un instant.

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu fait? Cour! cria t-elle à nouveau comme une dégenté

Je me retournais vivement pour voir une Alice courir comme une dingue les mains en l'air, les secouants comme une malade.

Je me tournais vers le chien qui était resté en position assise me fixant. Je penchais la tête vers la droite pour mieu l'observer, il en fit autant. Je regadais à nouveau Alice qui continuais toujours à courir et qui vait déjà fais un bon bou de chemin, je me re retournais une nouvelle fois vers le chien qui regardais également Alice courir. Il se mit à me regarder étrangement puis commençais à aboyer méchament.

- Ha!Ha! hurlais-je en me retournant et en me mettant à courire sur les traces d'Alice.

Bien évidemment j'avais oublié que pour moi courir était pour moi un vrais défi et ce poursuivi par un chien. Heureusement pour moi l'apparte ce trouvais non loin de là. Je continuais à courire comme une malade dans les rues de Seattle le chien toujours à ma poursuite, l'appartement n'était plus qu'à dix mètre de là. Je voyais déjà Alice me faire de grand signe en faut des marches du péron et en tenant la porte de l'immeuble. Il ne me restais à présent plus que les marches à gravirs. J'avais le souffle court, les jambes en compotes, ma gorge sèche et le chien toujours à mes talonds.

- Allez Bella! vite!

Je ne pouvais même pas répondre, j'enfilais quatre à quatre les marches et je m'empressais de passer la porte et Alice s'empressait de fermer la grande porte vitré. Je m'accroupissait par terre le dos au mur et reprennais tant bien que mal ma respiration.

- Bella sa va? me demanda Alice qui s'était posté devant moi

- Att...Attend...je reprend mon souffle dis-je en reprennant difficilement ma respiration.

- En tout cas je tiens à te féliciter, tu n'est pas tomber une seule fois souria t-elle

Je levais la tête vers elle et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Bon et bien c'est super! on est en vie! par contre on va faire quoi de lui? demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt le chien assis devant la porte qui nous regardais.

- Comment sa, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui? dis-je abasouridie

- Ba on va pas le laisser là tout seul, regarde il a l'air tout malheureux en plus il a soif dit-elle en tapotant du doigt la porte vitré faisant avancé le chien vers celle-ci.

- Alice! il vient de nous poursuivre nous obligeant à courire comme des malades et tu demande qu'est ce que l'on va faire? Et puis comme tu sais qu'il a soif?

- Il laisse sa langue pendre

- Et alors?

- Quand un chien a soif, il sort sa langue

Je la regardais abasourdis.

- Jai vu un documentaire et sa disait sa... bon OK je l'admet c'était à la base un truc sur la mode et la mannequin avait un chien.

Je souriais, là je reconnaissait plus Alice.

- On va devoir le monter à l'appartement déclara t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Que...quoi? m'hahurissai-je

- On va le rentrer avec nous répéta t-elle

- Non mais ça va pas dans le ciboulot! Alice ce chien à voulu nous bouffer! et tu veux le ramener à l'apparte mais il en est hors de question!

- Mais voyons Bella ce chien est perdu! on ne peut tout de même pas le laisser seul et son propriétaire le chercher certainement.

- Alice non, il va nous bouffer! dis-je en restant sur mes positions.

- Bella, regarde le me dit-elle avec cette moue à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à resister.

Je regardais le chien qui lui aussit avait adopté cette petite moue à laquelle on ne pouvait pas resister.

HAAaa! Je les détestes!

- Alice grondais-je avec cependant moins de conviction.

- Bella...M'acheva t-elle avec cette petite voix

Je soupirais vaincu.

- Je te préviens Alice, c'est toi qui t'en occupe de début jusqu'à la fin. Je ne m'occupe de rien! Et à la moindre connerie c'est toi qui en payera les conséquences la m'étais-je en garde

- merci, merci sautillait-elle partout dans le hall.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et prenais direction des éscaliers prenant de l'avance avant Alice monstre.

Arrivé à la moitier de mon "parcour sportif" j'entendais les cris d'Alice.

- Attend! Attend le chien!

A peine les cris entendus que je me faisait faucher dans les escaliers, j'eu juste le temps de m'accrocher à la barrière pour éviter de me retrouver à dégringoler les marches, que le chien fou passait devant moi pour atteindre le palier.

- Bella! Bella! Je suis désolé disait Alice en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Alice grondais-je les joues rouge

- Bella je suis désolé, mais ne t'inquiète plus maintenant je gère dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pendant que le chien était occupé à renifler le coin du mur.

A peine la porte ouverte le chien entrait en trombe dans l'apparte laissant tout tomber sur son passage.

- Mais tu va lacher sa, oui! entendis-je crier Alice depuis ma chambre.

A peine rentré j'avais gagner mon entre voulant limiter au maximum tout contacte avec le monstre fou. Cela devait bien faire une heure que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon bouquin mais rien à faire c'était tout bonnement impossible avec tout les bruits des objets qui tombait au sol et les cris d'Alice.

- Aïe! se plaignait Alice

Cette fois je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il ce passait, alarmé par le cris d'Alice. J'ouvrais prudemment la porte, vérifiais à droite et à gauche, aucun signe du monstre. Je traversais lentement le couloir pour arriver enfin dans le salon...ou se qu'il en restait...

Les deux rangement à CD était à terre, les disques jonchaient le sol leur boitiers ouvert, les disques à même le sol. Mes bouquins qui se trouvait auparavent sur la table basse accompagnait à présent les disques au sol... Certaine pages gisaient à plusieurs mètre de là, mes pauvres bouquins... Il en était de même pour tout les magazines de mode d'Alice. Mais le pire dans tout ça était la magnifique robe que Alice avait mis temps de temps à crée et à faire pour son examen de fin d'année qui se trouvait éparpillé un peu partout dans toute la pièce.

- Tu viens m'aider ou tu préfère continuer à regardé la clé qui va devenir la cause de mon échec professionnel? colerai Alice qui se trouvait le cul par terre tirant sur le manche à balai pendant que le chien avait dans sa gueule l'autre côté du balai.

Je volais immédiatement à son secours et l'aidais à tirer sur le balai. Après dix bonnes minutes d'acharnement nous finissions par triompher.

- Vitte sur la table dit Alice en m'attirant avec elle sur la table basse du salon.

J'empêchais le chien d'essayer de monter sur la table basse grâce au balai que j'agitais devant sa gueule pour le repousser.

- Alice qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici? demandais-je en repoussant de nouveau les assaults du chien.

- Ce chien est fou! Impossible à arreter! il a retourner tout l'appartement mais si précieux magazines chouina t-elle les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il en restait.

- Et ta robe risquai-je d'aborder

- Ne m'en parle pas! aboya t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ces oreilles ne voulant pas m'entendre

- Je suis désolé pour toi Alice dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

- Ne le soit pas Bella souflai t-elle. J'aurais dût t'écouter, tu m'avais prevenue de ne pas faire rentrer ce chien ici mais comme d'habitude je ne l'ais pas fait et je n'en ais fait qu'à ma tête.

Je restais coite devant ces paroles. Alice qui reconnaissait ces tords? Son moral doit vraiment être au plus mal.

- Tu sais ce qui me remotrerais le moral? souria t-elle

- Non dis-je hésitante devant sa petite moue.

- Du sucre! s'exclamait-elle en sautillant, nous destabilisant. Oups désolé dit-elle une fois que nous avions retrouvé un peu de notre stabiliter.

- Alice je ne sais pas ou tu vas trouver du suc...

- Des donut's ! m'interompait-elle

- Quoi?

- Je dois aller à la boulangerie!

- Non mais tu peu pas!

- Bella je t'en supplis...Tu sais très bien que quand je vais mal j'ai besoin de sucre et la je suis mal!

- Mais tu peu pas m'abandonner ici toute seul avec ce chien hurlais-je!

- J'en ais juste pour cinq minutes, j'ai l'argent sur moi -dit-elle en me montrant le billet de sa poche- il faut juste que tu l'attire ici et mois je cours vers la porte souria t-elle satisfaite de son idée.

Je n'avais franchement pas le choix, une Alice déterminé était impossible de réfréner et j'avais vite abandonner l'idée d'essayer. Je farfouillais dans mes poches et en sortait une de mes précieuses barres chocolatés , tant pis...

- Alice je te préviens tu me le revaudras là mettai-je en garde en déballant la barre chocolaté de son habillage d'aluminium.

- Promit dit-elle en me câlinant. Bon à trois Bella tu lance la barre chocolaté à l'opposé de la porte et moi je cours vers la porte.

- Ok soufflai-je "arme" en main

- 1...commença t-elle à compter...2...3! cria t-elle.

Je m'empressai d'attirer l'attention du chien avec la barre chocolaté et la lançais, la faisant attérir sur le mur, évidemment la réaction du chien ne se fit pas attendre il se jettait dessus Alice en profitait pour s'échapper me laissant seul avec le monstre.

Sauf que ni Alice ni moi avions pensés à l'après. Le chien avait bien vite...Trops vite mangé la barre de chocolaté...il cherchait donc maintenant de quoi se mettre à nouveau sous la dent. Je captais son regard et il se mit aussitôt à grogner. J'empoignait tout de suite le balai en signe de défense.

Pourquoi diable m'étais-je encore trouvé dans cette situation? debout sur une table basse, crispé avec mon balai comme arme de défense et sa c'est encore de la faute de Alice! elle le savait très bien pourtant que je deteste les chiens! Je lui avais même raconter d'ou venait cette peur phobique des chiens, c'était l'été de mes six ans ou le chien de ma voisine m'avais pourchasser pendant un quard d'heure dans toute la petite bourgade. Stupide caniche!

Je ne sais guère combien de temps je restais crispé debout sur ma table basse en verre que j'avais payer si chère! Mes muscles devenaient atrocement douloureux à rester ainsi figés dans cette position.

Le chien lui tournait en rond dans l'espoir certain de trouver une autre friandise.

Un bruit ce faisait entendre derrière la porte d'entré. Alice! on pouvait l'entendre distinctement marcher dans le couloir. Mon hypothèse se confirmait quand la serrure s'agittait. La porte s'ouvrait sur Alice un beignet à la main et la boite ouverte dans l'autre.

La réaction du chien ne se fit pas attendre, il se relevait précipitament et demarrait en trombe si bien qu'il dérapait à un stade de son avancer.

- Alice! hurlais-je

Alice n'eu pas le temps de réagir que le chien bondissait suur elle la faisat tomber à la renverse, je sautais de mon perchoir et courrais vers mon amie, toujours mon balai en main. Je t'apotais l'arrière train du chien l'éloignat d'Alice, ce qu'il ne fut pas très difficile car il avait la tête dans la boite en carton de donut's les dévorant.

- Alice, sa va?

- Oui...Un peu mal à la tête se plaignait-elle en frottant l'arrière de son crâne

- Vite Al' sur la table!

Je l'attrapais par le bras, l'aidait à ce relever et c'est ensemble que nous courrions vers notre perchoir improvisé.

- Je suis vraiment stupide dit-elle encore essouflé. J'aurais pas du exposer les donut's. Mais tu vois pendant une seconde j'avais oublier ce monstre.

- Oui c'est sur ne puis-je m'êmpecher de confirmer en regardant le monstre la geule dans la boîte de Donuts.

- Au moin il nous en reste un fit Alice avec sa petite moue

- Oui enfin la moitier dis-je lui sa marque de cros sur le beignet qu'elle tenait si précieusement dans la main.

- Mais il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire sourit-elle

Je tiquais, en aucun cas je voyais une bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire.

- Laquelle? demandais-je hésitante

- J'ai trouvé sa accroché sur un mur en allant à la boulangerie dit-elle en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche.

J'attrapais la feuille en question et regardais de plus près. Une photo du chien y était afficher et en dessous y figurait un numéro de téléphone.

- C'est génial m'écriais-je en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une affiche de chien perdu.

Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous débarasser de ce monstre.

- J'ai pris le temps d'appeler sur le chemin, je leur ais donné notre adresse et il serat là dans moins d'une heure. Le propriétaire du monstre avait une de ses voix Bella! sourit-elle. On dit que les chiens ressemblent à leur propriétaire mais là je suis sûr que celui-ci est tout le contraire de ce monstre.

- Alice m'empechais-je de souffler

- Non mais je te jure! Je m'attendais à une voix bouru tu vois le genre une voix grave et tout...Mais non! s'exclamait-elle. Elle était toute douce...

- Alice tu ne peux pas t'en empecher souris-je

- Quoi? Ont aient jeunes, jolies pourquoi ne pas en profiter souri t-elle

- Tes incorrigible toi! souris-je

- He oui que veut tu, je ne m'appele pas Brandon pour rien souri t-elle

Je rigolais face à sa répartie, du Alice tout craché.

- Bon et bien nous n'avons plus que à attendre le proprio de ce foutu chien soupira t-elle.

Voilà maintenant une demie-heure que nous attendions le propriétaire du chien sur notre table basse en verre, le chien était en face de nous, coucher nous avions bien tentés de bouger et de quitter notre perchoir mais aussitôt alerté par le bruit le chien relevais immédiatement la tête. Alice avait quand même réussis à attraper un de ses magazines pour nous faire une distraction. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais à lire le top dix des meilleures tenues du moment.

- Tu vois me commencait Alice en regardant le magazine. Nul par il y a marqué que jean converse était à la mode.

Je soufflais, Alice avait toujours eu du mal avec ma tenue. Mon jean et mes converses m'allait très bien! J'étais à l'aise et s'était bien le principale. Elle avait bien essayé de me convertir aux talons et aux jupes mais sans succès. La seul chose que j'arrivais à faire chaussé avec de telle chaussure s'était de me casser la figure à son plus grand dame.

Une heure que nous étions debout sur ma table basse en verre, nos jambes à Alice et moi tremblaient à force de rester en place et de ne pas bouger. Nous avions alors décider il y a dix minutes de changer nos places pour "histoire" de dégourdire nos jambes.

Un coup à la porte fut portée immédiatement le monstre se mettait à hurler et Alice et moi nous, nous regardions. Nous attendions personne hormis les propriétaire du chien. Enfin la délivrence avait sonné.

- Bella va ouvrir

- Non mais tes malades ! Vas-y toi, je veu pas me faire bouffer par ce monstre!

- Ro! comment on va faire ? Attend on n'a pas fermé la porte à clé! C'est Ouvert! s'écria t-elle

La porte s'ouvrait dans un léger grincement. Deux hommes se trouvaient en face de nous sur le seuil sur la porte. Alice et moi nous, nous regardions surprise face à la beauté des deux homme. Alice avait la bouche ouverte et dévorait du regard le grand blond. Il était assez grand mais plus petit que celui qui l'accompagnait. Ces cheveux était mis-long blond et frisés, ses yeux était d'un bleu profond. Mais le plus beau était sans doute le deuxième, ses cheveux étaient désordonés couleur chatains avec des reflet cuivré. Ses yeux était vert émeraude tout simplement magnifique. Sa carrure était athlétique, on pouvait facilement deviner ses tablettes de chocolat à travers son t-shirt blanc qui lui moulet magnifiquement son torse. Un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage le rendant encore plus charmand. Je captais son regard et fondais immédiatement.

Je m'arrachait à cette conptemplation lorsque que le monstre se mit à aboyer et à foncer vers eux. Les deux hommes s'acrroupissait à la hauteur du monstre ravie apparament de le retrouver.

- Dingo! s'extasiait le blond en caressant le museau du chien.

- Alors qu'est ce qui tes arrivés? enchaînait le plus beau des deux en regardant le chien.

J'étais abasourdis de voir deux hommes comme eux gaga d'un monstre comme l'étais ce chien.

- C'est lui, le blond que j'ai eu au téléphone me chuchota Alice à l'oreille. Tu ne le trouve pas magnifique souriait-elle visiblement sous le charme, je souriais.

Alice sera toujours Alice.

Au bout d'un certain temps les deux hommes se redresserent et nous regardais un peu ébahit. C'est à ce moment que Alice et moi nous, nous rappelions que nous étions toujours debout sur cette petite table basse et le balai en main. Je m'empressais de le lacher. Alice et moi nous consentions enfin à descendre de la table basse.

Les deux hommes regardais avec étonnement le salon qui était un vrai carnage. Alice et moi s'étions un peu rapprochés des deux hommes mais restions quand même à distance du chien.

- Je m'appelle Jasper fit le blond et voici Edward mon colocataire fit-il en désignant son compagnon. On voulait vraiment vous remercier d'avoir receuilli Dingo.

- Je suis Alice et voici ma colocataire Bella me présenta t-elle

Alors comme sa le chien s'appelait Dingo, il avait franchement pas chercher loin pour le trouver.

- Et ont n'est désolé pour tout ce qu'il à pu vous occasionnez parlait pour la première fois Edward en regardant l'étendu de notre salon, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Son ténor était tout bonnement magnifique ce qui allait avec le reste de sa personne.

- C'est la moindre dès choses! acerbe Alice

Je me tournais vers elle surprise par son ton.

- On peu vous dédomager repondait Jasper visiblement mal à l'aise devant Alice.

- Pour ce qui est dédomagable oui! mais comment fais-je faire pour la robe que je venais de crée et que je devais presenter pour mon examen de fin d'année? Cette robe était la clé de ma réussite!

Les deux garçons se regardaient mal à l'aise devant les révélations d'Alice.

- Nous sommes vraiment navré reponda enfin Jasper.

- Vous pouvez! confirma Alice en croisant les bras.

Personnes n'avaient bougés. Une legère tension était palpable dans l'appartement.

- Il faudrait acheter une laisse lançai-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

Trois paires de yeux se braquaient sur moi, je rougissais immédiatement et me cachait le visage derrière mes cheveux.

- Bella à raison confirma Alice. Une laisse pour le monste ne serait pas de trop!

- C'est ce que l'on à fait en venant ici dit Jasper tout fière en sortant une laisse et un collier de couleur jaune de son sac à dos.

J'étais abasourdie de voir les reparties d'Alice, elle n'avait que de yeux pour Jasper. A croire qu'elle fesait tout pour attirer son attention et lui provoquer sa répartie. Tant qu'à moi je ne cessais d'admirer se dieu vivant qui se trouvait en face de moi.

- Bon et bien on va vous laisser fit Jasper s'appretant à partir avec Dingo, je vis Alice ouvrire et refermer la bouche ne s'achant quoi dire. On ne va pas vous dérengez plus longtemps, nous avons pris l'adresse et je vous enverrais un chèque pour le dédomagement. Bon et bien aurevoir et encore merci dit-il en me serrant la main puisse celle d'Alice qui dura un peu plus longtemps.

- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que vous nous enverrais le chèque? demandait Alice suspicieuse

- La confiance reponda immédiatement Jasper en là fixant

Alice ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle se contentait de regarder Jasper intensémment.

- Aurevoir fit Edward en s'approchant de moi et en me sortant de ma contemplation, rien que son odeur m'enivrait, je n'avais qu'envie d'une seul chose s'était de me jeter dans ses bras et de caler ma tête dans son cou et de respirer à plein poumon son odeur.

Mais je fus refroidi quand il me tendait sa main que je m'empressais quand même d' j'eu aussi le droit d'un magnifique sourire de sa part. C'est au moment ou Alice se raclait la gorge que je me rendais compte que je n'avais toujours pas lacher la main d'Edward au bout d'une minute. Je sursautais et reprenais constance devant le sourire amusé de Jasper et d'Alice. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là.

- Allez on n'y va il faut encore que l'on passe au supermarché si l'ont veut pouvoir manger quelque chose ce soir sourit Jasper

- On n'a des pizza au congèles ! s'empressa de dire Alice. Attirant nos regards. Si vous voulez rajouta t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Alice timide? Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, elle se contentait seulement de me faire un petit sourire. Je regardais les garçons les deux nous souriais...

C'est là que j'eu une illumination, Alice n'avait lancé que des pics pour pouvoir retarder leur départ et attirer leur attention. Dès le début elle avait eu un plan pur ne pas les laisser partir.

Je regardais le monstre qui était assis au pied d'Edward, sans lui cette rencontre n'aurais peut-être jamais eu lieu et jamais je n'aurais vu le dieu vivant qu'était Edward.

J'allais peut-être les aimer finalement ces chiens ...

- Renesmée combien de fois tais-je dit de ne pas monter sur le dos de Dingo rappelai-je à l'ordre ma fille de trois ans qui adorait monter sur le dos du dalmatien.

Je l'attrapais sous les dessous de bras pour la faire descendre , elle lutait pour ne pas descendre du chien en attrapant le colier du chien.

- Lache tout de suite ce collier Nessie! grondai-je. Maman est fatiguer en plus soufflai-je

Je réussissais enfin à la faire descendre, elle boudait quelque instant puis repartais jouer plus loin avec ses poupées. J'en profitais pour aller préparer le gouter dans la cuisine.

- MAMAN! criait ma fille. Go! à doudou pleura t-elle

Je lachais mon couteau et me rendais dans le salon. Ma fille essayais de tirer son doudou de la gueule du chien. Je la poussais rapidement et entreprenais d'enlever le doudou à ce satané chien.

- Dingo lache ce doudou criai-je en tirant de toute mes forces le doudou

Un craquement me faisait stopper, j'étudiait rappidement le doudou pour voir que la tête du lapin commençais à se découdre. Je lachais mon emprise vaincu.

- Maman cria Renesmée

- Maman va appelé papa ma puce, il ne va pas tardé à rentrer et à te rendre ton doudou.

Je prenais ma fille dans les bras et attrapais le téléphone et composer le numéro de son père.

- Mon amour ? dit-il aussitôt à la première sonnerie

- Edward ton chien vient de chiper le doudou de ta fille et il ne veut pas le rendre et je suis épuisé! alors dêpeche toi de rentrer s'il te plaît soufflai-je

- Je suis justement en train de sortir du bureau avec Jasper et Alice, ils sont passés, sa te dérenge si il reste manger?

- Evidemment que non répondai-je aussitôt

- Tu es sûr? Tu viens de me dire que tu était fatigué.

- Papa doudou criait Renesmée dans le combiné

- Edward je te dis que non dis-je pour faire avancer la conversation. Tu n'as qu'à aussi inviter ton frêre et Rosalie enchainai-je. Bon je te laisse Renesmée fait une crise pour son doudou et dépechais toi dis-je en mettant fin à la conversation.

- Chut Renesmée, aller on va goûter et papa va bientôt arriver et il te rendra ton doudoou dis-je en lui baisant le front.

Le gouter était passer, j'avais assayé d'amadouer Dingo avec une tartine de pain mais rien à faire il ne voulait pas lâcher le doudou.

- Mamam, maman! y'a papa s'exclamait Renesmee avec de la pâte à tartiner autour de la bouche.

Je me retournais pour regarder par la fenêtre et voyait bien la voiture approcher de la maison. Aussitôt la porte ouverte la petite se jettait dans les bras de son père.

- Papa, Di-go il'ap pri doudou

- Papa, va te redonner ton doudou, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce la rassurait-il

- Coucou Bella! s'exclama Alice en me serrant contre elle...enfin en essayant car avec son gros ventre c'était difficile.

- Bella! me salua Jasper

- Jasper comment va tu?

- Bien, bien sourit-il

- Je n'en peu plus dit Alice en s'affalant sur le canapé. Les filles n'arretent pas de bouger dit-elle en caressent tendrement son ventre.

- Peut-être devrait tu arrêter de faire du shopping lui conseilla Jasper qui c'était placé à côtés d'elle.

- Non mais sa va pas s'exclama t-elle. Comment habillera tu tes filles quand elles seront là?

- Alice, les filles sont habillées au moins pour cinq ans

- T'exagère! contra t-elle

Alice voulait rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupé dans son élan par les pleurs de ma fille.

- Maman pleurait-elle en se jettant sur moi

- Qu'est ce qui a ma chérie?

- Di-go il a arracher la tête de doudou! me montra t-elle son doudou ayant la tête arraché

- Ho ce n'est rien ma cherie! rassura Alice. Maraine va te le recoudre, demande à maman si elle a du fil et une aiguille et je te le fais.

- Je vais te les chercher dit Edward qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce le chien sur ses talons.

Je continuais de câliner Renesmée qui avait la tête niché dans mon cou. Edward revenais dans le salon avec la boîte à couture que lui seul avait l'utilité. Il tendait la boîte à Alice et elle s'empressait à s'activer sur le doudou de ma fille. Le chien tournait autour de moi et mordillait le pantalon de Renesmée pour qu'elle joue avec lui.

- Edward tu va mettre ce chien dans son chenil, oui! dis-je en me levant et en deposant la petite dans les bras de Jasper qui lui tendait les bras en signe d'invitation.

- Mais mon amour, il passe déjà ses nuits dehors alors laisse le un peu dans le salon minauda t-il en m'attrapant par la taille et en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Edward ce chien ne fait que des conneries et ne me sort pas l'excuse qu'il est jeune sa ne marche plus contrais-je

- Mais mon amour dit-il en parssement mon cou de doux baiser.

Mon point faible à chaque fois je craquais et il le savait.

- Tu sais que je t'aime rajouta t-il avec de nouveau baiser.

- N'est ce pas pour sa que tu m'as demandé en mariage un an et demie après m'avoir rencontré? demandais-je en souriant

- Hum...hum aquiesçait-il toujours la tête niché dans mon cou

- Et aussi pour m'avoir fait un enfant?

- aussi...Enfin même si elle n'était pas prévu sourit-il dans mon cou. Et pour t'avoir aussi fait un petit garçon rajouta t-il en carressant mon ventre arrondis.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de prénom? demanda Alice mettant fin à notre petit moment.

- Non toujours pas répondis-je

- Et bien nous on n'a enfin trouvé se ravissait Alice. J'ai choisis Marie annonça t-elle et Jasper hésite encore entre Maria et Lucy

- Mais je pense plus Lucy car Marie et Maria se resemble trop et bonjour les cafouillages expliqua Jasper.

- Et voilà ma puce, ton doudou est guérie!

- Zup'er se ravissa Renesmée en se levant de Jasper et courrait reprendre "lapinou" prénom donné à son son doudou. Toi dit-elle en montrant du doigt le chien touche pu à doudou! gronda t-elle

- Mon amour, on fait quoi à manger ce soir? demanda Edward la tête dans le frigo

- Des pizzas? proposais-je

- Ba dit donc si c'est pour nous inviter et nous faire des pizzas c'est pas la peine dit Jasper en faisant mine d'être bougon. On repart.

- Pourtant la première fois que l'on vous en n'a proposé vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être contre dis-je taquine.

Les deux garçons ce regarderent puis nous regardèrent avec leur magnifique sourire qui nous avais temps fais fondre la première fois et qui continuais toujours.

Les conversations s'enchaînerent au fil de la soirée pendant que les pizzas chauffaient et pendant que l'on entendait Emmett et Rosalie.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand soudain je vis Dingo passer devant moi quand une chose me revin.

- Edward, j'espère qu'Emmett ne va pas ramener son chien?

Edward se figeait à ma question, Emmett et Edward avait depuis tout petit la passion pour les chiens et Emmett avait receuilli depuis peu un énorme chien, un saint bernard le même que dans beethoven doût le nom qu'il en avait irrité. Et Dingo et lui réunis s'était l'enfer, il fouttait le bordel partout.

- Non, normalement se contenta t-il de repondre

- J'espère pour toi le mettais-je en garde

Dix minutes plus tard la sonnerie s'agitait faisant aboyer immédiatement Dingo. Edward s'empressait de le faire taire et allait ouvrire, Renesmée et Dingo à sa suite aussitôt la porte ouverte qu'une immense boule de poil marron courrait en direction de Renesmée.

- B'toven s'écria t-elle les bras écarté pour recevoir le chien qui la fit valsé en arrière.

Entre Renesmée et Beethoven c'était une vraie histoire d'amour, elle m'avait d'ailleur avec le soutien de son père demandé si on pouvait en avoir un, ce que j'avais refuser bien évidemment.

Je revenais à la réaliter et regardais ma fille étendu par terre, se faisant lecher le visage par Dingo et Bethoveen. Je lançais un regard noir à Edward qui déglutti à ma vue.

Réctification je déteste les chiens ...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>

_Vos avis ? _

_N'hésiter pas à le donner ;) _


End file.
